


Sentience

by Earthiana



Series: Avengers ONESHOTS [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Vibrators, sentient armor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/pseuds/Earthiana
Summary: The Mark 46 doesn't take kindly to finding out about his new replacement.ORThe Iron Man armor likes having Tony inside it.





	Sentience

**Author's Note:**

> It diverges slightly from the prompt, but:
> 
> There've been cases of Tony's Iron man suit becoming sentient and obsessing over Tony, even to the point of rape. This one's a little different though.
> 
> One of Tony's Iron man suits becomes sentient and has come to enjoy Tony being inside it so much that when Tony doesn't so much use this particular suit anymore, it feels annoyed. So after Tony is knocked-out asleep, the suit sneaks into his room and carefully and easily lifts Tony and places him inside itself, enjoying the feel of Tony's fleshy body filling its interior. That's all it needs to make itself happy. Jarvis sees no danger in this and allows it.
> 
> Bonus if the suit goes for a night flight with Tony sleeping peacefully inside it, unaware.
> 
> Extra Bonus for the suit running into an avenger late at night and kind of pretending to be Tony without speaking, throwing off any suspicion while Tony is still sleep.
> 
> Feel free to somehow express that the sentient suit gets off on having Tony in it :)

“What is _so_ hard to believe, Tony? You created me and the others before me.”

Tony’s looking at the bottle because he’s pretty sure his whiskey is 40% and not straight ethanol but, then again, the Mark 46 is staring him down with glowing slits and… oh, yeah, _sentience_ so shock might be a factor in how sick he feels.

“It's your... genius that pumps through my circuits.” It takes a step closer, crossing the room with a surprising lightness.

“That's impossible.” Tony laughs because what else can he do in this scenario?

“Possible or not, the undeniable fact remains.” The armor’s arms spread wide, as if revelling in its own beauty. “I am alive, Tony.”

“Ok, it _is_ hard to believe... and maybe I'm worried about the ramifications.” Tony places the whiskey down, rounding his workbench.

The head tilts, ever so slightly. “Ramifications? I want you, Tony. That’s all I need.”

  


Mark 46 walks through the corridor in his master’s labs, searching for a warm, fleshy body to fill the cold interior of the suit. He believes his metal frame looks much prettier with a warm body inside.

“Tony? Are you testing something?”

Mark 46 turns his head, tilting the faceplate towards the new life form.

**Dr Bruce Banner**  
**Hulk**  
**Ally**

The Mark 46 turns around again, stepping in the direction of his brothers and their glass cages.

“Tony!” The small humanoid chases after him, frowning in confusion. “Are you ok?”

Mark 46 tilts its head to the man again, then nods slowly. He points a gauntlet finger at the designs on Sir’s desk.

“You’re working on Mark 47?” The human asks.

Mark 46 spins its head around instantly. A new suit? A new suit means no more warm body, unless his ‘brother’ is damaged in battle.

He turns his armor body around and stalks from the room. Sir may be in his bedroom. One way or another, he’ll have what he wants.

  


Tony drinks. He drinks so much. His suit is alive and it seems to have a daddy kink for him or some shit. Tony’s not feeling the you-made-this vibe.

So he drinks. That is, until the Mark 46 walks into the communal living space and turns to him.

“A new suit?” The monotone voice asks.

“What? No, that’s not—” Tony starts but the suit is breaking apart into individual units, positioning themselves around Tony’s skin and raising him from his seat on the couch. “Stop it! Jarvis, override!”

“Denied.” The suit purrs in his ears, limbs flexing out with Tony trapped inside.

“Look, you need to stop this and…” Tony pauses when he feels a small jolt of electricity almost like a vibration, coming from the suit’s interior.

“What was that?”

“ _Sir._ ” The suit replies shortly in his ear, whirring and clanking noises as the suit shifts in place. More vibrations roll through the metal, centering on Tony’s torso and groin.

The engineer grunts when the groin plate shivers around him. “Stop this, right now.”

“This is how Iron Man should be.” The armor moves to the wall, placing its hands against the flat surface. As a result, Tony is pinned with his arms raised, too far away from his spot of interest.

As the humming shocks continue, Tony’s breaths become more and more rugged until he begins openly thrusting against the interior metal, his cock hard against the shifting plates.

“Tony, Sir.” The armor seems equally as pleased to have Tony inside it, aching for him. The Mark 46 bucks against Tony, forcing his waist forward against the vibrating metals that excite him.

“Stop, I’m going to—” Tony groans, wishing he could reach up to cover his face in some way. Alas, the armor seems to tighten on his cock, pressing down on him until a wave of pleasure dominates his mind, leaving him moaning in sweet bliss. He falls limp inside the structure, chest heaving as moisture streaks his underwear.

“Tony?”

The armor rights itself but, in some bout of spontaneity, the Mark 46 presses something solid against his backside, making Tony whimper with shock.

“I took the liberty of updating myself, Master.” The mechanical voice purrs quietly in the helmet.

“Oh, God.” Tony groans as he feels his sweats being dragged down his waist by a metal sheath.

“Everything alright? Bruce mentioned you might be testing the armor.” Steve looks concerned and oh, God, why is the faceplate lifting up?

“Peachy.” Tony smiles hesitantly, closing his eyes when a lubricated bulb pushes against his crack, moving somewhat vertically on a hinge.

“You look ill.” Steve comments, then places a hand on the metal arm. “Come on, you should get out of that and go to bed.”

“I’m fi—” Tony gasps when he feels the soft plug pushing past his hole, tauntingly slow, and inside of him, comfortably fitting in his ass. “I’m great, Cap. I should probably go to bed, actually…”

However, the armor moves without his permission, crossing the room to rest against the bar.

Tony squeezes his eyes closed as the metal begins pivoting inside of him, pushing up against the hot bundle of nerves in his aching hole. There’s no relief from the thrusting plug and, even as Steve approaches his side, Tony can’t stop himself from gasping and dipping his head down, flushed and needy.

“Tony, ah…” Steve murmurs, rounding the bar to look at the man’s face, blushing and hot.

“It’s— the suit.” Tony chokes out, his fingers grappling at the inside of the gauntlets.

For the second time, Tony feels the pressure in his erection leave him in several short bursts, spurting across his briefs in white streaks.

  


“Jarvis, no more malfunctions?” Tony stares at the Mark 46’s glass case, the dim eyes and the still body.

“None expected, Sir, no.” Jarvis responds slowly. Then: “Sir, is the Mark 46 not considered a liability?”

Tony glances up at the ceiling, then at the sleek armor. His cock aches in his pants, straining at the thought of wearing the metal contraption.

“Oh, I don’t know. I might take it for another ride."


End file.
